


A Hannukah Letter

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Hannukah, Other, Shippy Gen, Vaguely post plague, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A letter from Mrs Rachel Starsky in New York to her older son, Detective Sargent David Starsky in Bay City California. Dated December 1977, it  was included in a hamper delivered to Detective Starsky’s desk on the morning of the first day of Hannukah.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Hannukah Letter

My Davey,

Hanukkah Sameach, boychic. I hope by the time you read this, you will have been to Synagogue. Nicky says he’ll take me in the car this year so I don’t have to get the bus. It’s such a comfort to have one of you living so near.

I saw you on the TV yesterday coming out of court. Such dark circles round your eyes, and Kenny looks dreadful. So pale! So thin! What is Captain Dobey thinking, making him go back to work - he should still be in bed. I’d like a word with that man. And with Kenny’s mother too - him so sick and her not even........ But I’ve spoken before and nothing good came of it, so I’ll hold my tongue. She knows he can’t fly yet but are her feet nailed down that she can’t get on a plane? Ah well, her loss, our gain.

You said you and Kenny would be spending the evening together- no Abby and no - well, a different name every week and you not getting any younger - so I’m sending just the one parcel to save on carriage. Express costs an arm and a leg! The packages in green paper are for him. All his favorites- and extra applesauce. He loves my applesauce. Tell him some of the latkes have different vegetables this year, zucchini, and beetroot and yam. Sarah’s mother suggested it, and I think he’ll like them. Nicky complains that they aren’t traditional- but sometimes tradition needs a good shake. You remember Sarah? You were such friends - her mother and I once thought....But God had other plans. Don’t worry, I packed your favorites too- the red box has honey balls. Don’t eat too many, though, you could maybe lose a few pounds. Your jeans- well, I could never imagine your father wearing pants like that to work. And on TV as well! And Kenny always so smart.

Tell Kenny that when I come for Christmas, he’s not to lift a finger. I know he likes to cook, but this year you can both rest and I’ll take care of everything - there are times that need a woman’s touch. Such a shame about Abby, they were so beautiful together. But there. Not everyone can be a policeman’s wife - who knows that better than me? You’ve had such worries, my Davey, and you looked worn out on the TV. You’re very like your father, may his memory be a blessing. He was also a man who knew how to love and care - sometimes too much for his own good. When I come, you can let go a little- I’ll look after you both. 

I must sign off. Nicky will be here soon to take this to the mail for me. He and Ruth are talking about having a baby - from their mouths to God’s ear. I think you should let Kenny light the first candle. I know he’s not Jewish and you’re younger, but he’s been so sick. You can teach him the blessing- I’m sure he’s a quick study. I hope you remember the words but I’ve put a copy in the basket. God helps the prepared, as Rabbi Samuel used to say.

I love you, my firstborn. You’re a good boy and life has not always been kind to you. I’m very pr.......that’s Nicky at the door.

I’ll see you in 10 days time.

Your loving Mother.

PS. It wasn’t Nicky-he must be running a little late. He’s working so hard at the moment. I forgot to say that I am sending you the old dreidel your father made when you were small. Nicky wanted it, but I said he always tried to cheat, and you always let him, so I was going to give it to you. I know you’ll take care of it, and it will do you and Kenny good to play a little. There is plenty of gelt in the box with it. Kenny is sure to eat what he wins! Mx

PPS. I’m sometimes a silly old woman, Davey, but I can see further through a brick wall than most people. If you have things to tell me, I’ll be very happy to listen. Mxx

**Author's Note:**

> It pleases me that Hannukah was very close to Christmas in 1977, so Mrs Starsky could have celebrated with her New York family, then flown west for Christmas to mother her California boys.
> 
> A dreidel is a four sided spinning top used to play a traditional Hannukah game with chocolate coins called gelt as prizes. They range from the very simple to the very elaborate. I imagine the one Starsky’s dad made to be carved from a piece of olive wood decorated with intricate patterns.


End file.
